


Enflamed

by scholarlydragon



Series: Genderbend Olympus [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Angst, Nervous, Other, Risk-taking, Romance, Tenderness, emotion, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Persephone decides to let Hades know how she feels. To say the Queen is surprised is a bit of an understatement.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Genderbend Olympus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102238
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VesperNights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNights/gifts).



> With enormous thank-yous to my betas: Jessy, Alulah, and Diana.

Persephone paused in front of the imposing door and took a deep breath. Nervous, she fidgeted with the seams and lines of her blouse and pants, straightening what had already been adjusted a dozen times. She tried stilling the flutters in her stomach one last time with the press of a hand against her belly, but it was no use. The nervousness that coursed through her had only one cure. Action.

Raising her hand, she knocked smartly.

"Enter!"

The voice was melodic, rasped by fine liquor and cigar smoke and Persephone shivered. For as long as she had known the queen of the Underworld, she had wanted to hear that voice in banter and laughter. It hadn’t been until recently that she recognized that she also  _ yearned _ to hear it not only in laughter, but in  _ other  _ ways.

She shivered again at the thought of her self-appointed mission this evening. Nervous energy coiled down her spine, begging for an outlet, but Persephone suppressed the urge to fidget.

_ Not a good look for trying to seduce a queen. _

Pushing open the door, she ascended the short flight of steps into the office proper. The clicking of her heels on the steps was loud in a silence otherwise unbroken. As the office came into view, Persephone steadied herself once more with a deep breath, pressing her trembling hands together briefly, before letting them hang at her sides. Even her feigned nonchalance was not enough to still the twitching in her fingers.

Hades sat behind her imposing desk, a tumbler of scotch and fragrantly smoking cigar next to her laptop. She had shed her tailored black suit coat, the midnight black of her buttoned shirt and tie looking soft as velvet. She looked up with an inquisitive head tilt and crooked smile.

“Kore? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Persephone smiled despite her nerves. She had never felt anything less than comfortable in the presence of Hades, even when they argued. It had been part of what spurred tonight’s decision. The underworld goddess made her feel  _ welcome _ . Made her feel like  _ herself _ in a way no other being had ever done. Even now, late at night, long after the rest of Tower One had gone home, when Hades was working late and could easily tell her intern to follow suit with the rest of the company, she was pleasant and welcoming.

_ Could it be she likes being around me as much as I like being around her? In the same way? _

Persephone crossed over to the enormous desk, a smile on her face. There was no point in doubt. She would know soon enough whether or not her feelings might be returned.

“Good evening, Your Majesty. There was something I wanted to ask you about.”

There was a flare of interest in those blue eyes and Hades sat back in her chair with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “Is that so? Well, you know that you can always ask me anything.”

Pausing next to the desk, Persephone traced her fingers over the cool surface, looking down at her reflection in the glossy black marble. Her image was distorted enough that she couldn’t tell if she looked as confident as she needed to be for this. The Fates knew she didn’t  _ feel _ as confident as she needed to be. 

_ Time to take the leap and see what’s on the other side. _

Looking up to meet Hades’ gaze, she asked quietly, “How long have we known each other?”

Hades’ eyebrows climbed higher in surprise. Clearly not the question she had been expecting. “Er, a few months? I’m not sure exactly.”

Persephone smiled. “It’s something like that. I wanted to let you know that the months I have known you have been some of the best of my life. It has coincided with some growth and change that I really needed, but even when all the upheaval in my life seemed terrifying, you have been such a wonderful friend and grounded me through all of it.” Hades smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling and Persephone’s heart leaped at how beautiful she looked.

“I’ve been pleased to call you my friend, Kore. I’m glad that I’ve been able to help you, even indirectly, with your troubles.” 

Persephone leaned close and took the queen’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “You mean a great deal to me, Hades. I wanted you to know that.” 

“Kore, I-” she swallowed hard and closed her eyes. “You mean a great deal to me as well.” Hades’ long-fingered hand was cool and dry and her grip curled around Persephone’s fingers, the motion seeming almost instinctive.

Persephone looked at her, a soft smile on her lips as she raised her other hand and caressed Hades’ cheek. The pale blue skin over the high-arched cheekbone was as soft as she’d dreamed. Deep yearning surged in her for more, for all that she craved with this goddess, but she pushed it back.

_ Slowly. Carefully. _

She caressed Hades’ cheek and the queen’s eyes flew open to stare up at her. “Kore…” Hades whispered, still as a statue in her chair. “What are you doing?”

Fear trembled in her voice, tangled in hints of what might have been hope and Persephone whispered, “Showing you what you mean to me.”

Heart pounding, she bent her head, and pressed a kiss to Hades’ lips.

She kept it brief and chaste, trying desperately to contain the caress to something that could be explained away. Hedging her bets against a negative response. Just in case. The idea that the queen could possibly want more than a brief, friendly kiss spurred fire through her veins and threatened to push the kiss just a breath past simple affection. She had to make herself pull back.

_ One thing at a time. _

Persephone settled back once more, raising her other hand to cradle that dear face and watched, her heart in her throat.

Hades' lips trembled slightly as she raised one long fingered hand to touch her mouth. There was fear in her eyes, something deep and profound, and it twisted Persephone’s heart. Why would a kiss provoke such fear? The silence stretched between them for long, aching moments, and a sharp pain pierced Persephone just below her lungs. 

_ I hoped so much... _

She started to pull away, letting her hands fall, thoughts already turning to how to extricate herself. Excuses tumbled through her mind, each sounding more ridiculous and lamer than the last.

Hades caught her hands and Persephone's heart stuttered.

The queen still didn’t speak, but the silence seemed different now. Charged. Hades stroked her thumbs over the back of Persephone’s hands, gazing down at them. Persephone swallowed, willing her heart to stop pounding in her ears.

Finally, Hades spoke.

“You said I mean a great deal to you.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper. “What did you mean?”

The terrible uncertainty in her voice tore at Persephone’s heart anew. Hades was always so confident. Cool. The queen was always poised, even amidst upheaval.

Persephone spoke softly, “I meant it in every way that matters."

A cop out, perhaps, but a safe one for now until she could be more sure of how Hades felt. She pushed down the near frantic need to comfort Hades, to ease that awful doubt in her tone. 

Hades looked up and Persephone gasped at the emotion clear in her eyes. The cool blue flickered with crimson flare, hope and fear tangled with things Persephone didn't dare guess.

"I need to know, Kore- sweetness-," Hades whispered, "I need to know what ways matter to  _ you _ ."

Persephone's breath caught at the endearment and she squeezed Hades' hands as she leaned down and rested her forehead against the Queen's. This close, she could see the exquisite sweep of Hades' lashes as they fanned down, her eyes closing on a sigh. She gave in to the urge- the need- to comfort. The lingering threads of her plan felt as though they were slipping through her fingers and Persephone couldn’t help but feel as though she were losing control of the situation, but she could not quite bring herself to care. She could not stand to hear pain in her friend’s voice.

"All of them matter to me, Hades," she murmured, "From how dear your friendship is to me, to… more. If you want it."

Hades shivered and gasped, as though the words pierced her. "If I want it?" she whispered, as though to herself. She raised one of Persephone's hands and pressed the palm to her cheek. Persephone’s heart skipped at the gesture.

"Yes. If you want more, because I…" This had spiralled so far past the point of retrieval. Persephone forged ahead with a fervent prayer to the Fates to have mercy on reckless goddesses. "I want you."

There was that shiver again, as if the words themselves provoked some unbearable response.

"Truly, Kore?" Hades' voice was soft. Disbelieving.

Persephone laughed gently, even as her heart twisted, and lifted her head enough that they were no longer nose to nose. Those blue eyes watched her, careful and cautious.

_ Surely she knows how incredible she is? _

For Hades to doubt that Persephone could want her… For the beautiful-  _ gorgeous _ \- and kind Queen of the Underworld to think that she was not deserving of every possible affection, let alone more… Persephone resolved then and there that, even if this progressed no further, she would devote her time to lavishing affection on the goddess until she believed herself worthy of it.

"Truly, Hades,” she whispered, “I'd be a fool to not want you."

The queen’s trembling seemed to shiver through Persephone’s own limbs, and she smiled as she stroked Hades’ arched cheekbone with her thumb. "Are you nervous, Your Majesty?"

Hades swallowed. "You could say that." Her breath was sweet smoke, scented with scotch.

"You don't need to be."

For a second, a breath only, there was a flare of heat in that blue gaze, the sapphire irises igniting to crimson before subsiding. Hades looked away, wrenching free.

“You don’t know me, sweetness. Not really,” she whispered, every line of her elegant frame tense and unhappy. This was a being denying something cherished, something yearned for.

_ Not while I have anything to say about it, Your Majesty. _

Persephone’s touch was gentle but firm, making a statement with motion as much as words as she turned Hades’ face back, her fingers curving around that sharp jawline to tilt her head up once more. 

“I know enough.”

The Queen gazed up at her for long moments, her eyes still flickering with those red glimmers, like banked embers. She was silent for long enough that Persephone began to fear once more what she might say when she spoke.

_ If she’s unhappy about it, surely she’d say so? Have I offended her? _

When Hades did finally speak, her mouth lifted at one corner in a smirk, and her words sent a bolt of fire licking down Persephone’s spine. The same fire seemed to flare in the queen’s eyes, scarlet light washing into the open air.

“Kiss me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 forthcoming with haste!


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone smiled as she slipped her hand to curl into Hades’ soft hair and their lips met once more. For a moment, Hades was as still as she had been before under the kiss, a breathless statue. For a moment, both of them might have been frozen, caught in a snapshot of hope and fear, lips unmoving. Persephone felt her heart hammering in her chest and wondered if Hades’ was as well. The moment seemed to stretch, taut and electric. 

With a gasp that broke the kiss for a moment, Hades lifted her hands to cradle Persephone’s face and surged to her feet, fusing her lips to Persephone’s once more. Then, the Queen's arms were around her, and Persephone’s eyes flew open in shock as Hades cradled her body against her taller frame. Desperate fingers curled into Persephone’s hair before one dropped to press against her lower back.

A moment of shock thrilled through her-  _ Hades is kissing me! HADES IS KISSING ME!-  _ before it was overwhelmed in a surge of pure need. She pressed close, whimpers escaping, able to think of nothing but the feeling of Hades’ body against hers, and the searing intensity of the kiss. Her trembling fingers lifted to clutch at the fabric of Hades’ shirt.

The goddess of Spring had kissed many beings before. She had considered herself somewhat of a connoisseur of kisses. She knew how to kiss and, more importantly, how  _ not _ to kiss. But this… Hades kissed her with a hunger and desperation that she had never experienced. Persephone had never felt so much like a kiss would  _ consume _ her before.

Hades opened her mouth and traced the tip of her tongue against Persephone’s lips, a flirtatious query that Persephone was only too happy to answer. Eagerly, she opened her mouth and Hades slipped her tongue in, sensuously caressing and exploring.

Persephone whimpered as a wash of heat swept through her, pooling into a slow throb low in her belly. Frantic, hungry thoughts of Hades’ mouth elsewhere tore a ragged gasp from her lips and Persephone arched, arousal slipping though her veins and slicking her folds. The motion seemed to align their bodies, impossibly perfect, breasts pressed together, thighs nearly entwined. The friction of the fabric against her nipples surged the need already consuming her, and Persephone gave a cry, her taut arch dissolving as her knees went weak. 

As she sagged against the queen, muzzily wondering how she would survive more than kissing, Hades chuckled and tightened her grip, supporting Persephone easily. She drew back from the kiss just enough to whisper, “Feeling faint, little goddess?” Hades’ breath came in soft pants, a music of need that thrilled Persephone to hear.

“A bit, yes. Fates, Hades, where did you learn to kiss like that?”

With a low chuckle and urgent movements, Hades turned them and took a step, pressing Persephone back against her desk. Feeling the edge of the marble top against her backside, Persephone immediately pressed her palms to the smooth stone and pushed herself up onto it, Hades’ eager hands lending assistance with kneading grips of her thighs.

She stepped close, and Persephone shifted her knees apart to make room. The queen cupped her hands over Persephone’s hips, lowering her head to kiss along the pink goddess’ jaw.

“I  _ could _ ,” Hades murmured, “point to centuries of experience.” She layered kisses over Persephone’s shoulder, warm breath puffing over the silken fabric of her blouse. “I  _ could _ suggest that I’m some expert lover-” she chuckled, “-which is actually true. But mostly, little goddess…” She lifted her head and met Persephone’s eyes, her gaze full of such fierce need that it seemed to burn. “How much I want you is an  _ excellent _ motivator.”

Persephone put on a sultry smirk, even as her belly clenched at the heat in Hades’ eyes. “An expert lover, huh? That’s quite a claim, your Majesty.” She drew one finger along the collar of Hades’ black shirt, slipping over the knot of her tie. “You do realize that I’m going to need you to submit proper proof and citation.”

Hades laughed. “I would be only too pleased.” She brushed a teasing kiss against Persephone’s lips. “I noticed that you passed right over my assertion that I want you.”

Persephone shivered. “Oh, trust me. I was coming back to that.” Reaching down, she grasped Hades’ hands and lifted them over her chest. “You keep touching me as though you are afraid of my reaction,” she purred, watching the red in the other goddess’ eyes darken until her irises seemed to be molten pools. Persephone laid Hades’ hands against her chest, the long fingers on the buttons of her blouse, her palms cupping Persephone’s breasts. Both goddesses inhaled shakily, Persephone giving in to the urge to press her chest up against the gentle touch. The friction of fabric under the press of Hades’ hands sparked bliss against her taut nipples, and she hungered for more.

“You said you want me, Your Majesty. Show me.” Persephone let her voice drop into a sensual, pleading timbre. “Please.”

Hades eyes went wide and, in a flash, she moved, claiming Persephone’s mouth in a hard, frantic kiss. The queen pressed impossibly closer, her tongue tracing lightly at Persephone’s lower lip, asking permission. Eagerly, Persephone opened her mouth and she heard Hades whimper softly as her tongue swept in to twine against Persephone’s own.

Her hands fumbled with the buttons of Persephone’s blouse, normally elegant fingers made awkward with need. At first, Persephone busied herself with pulling Hades’ tie free and starting on the queen’s buttons but, all too soon, she shifted her focus to her own. As much as she wanted to see- touch! taste!- Hades, the need to _ be  _ touched was too strong to ignore. She burned to feel that intensity focused on her without clothing in the way.

Together, they managed to unmoor each button and Hades spread the fabric open, shifting one hand to Persephone’s back and leaning into the kiss. The pressure bent Persephone backward and she arched with a moan, feeling Hades’ lips against her throat.

The warmth of Hades’ hand over her breast drew another moan, hoarser, and the queen chuckled. “Sensitive, sweetness?” The words seemed to curl over the skin of her neck, a tantalizing touch in themselves. Hades’ fingers shifted and found her nipple, stroking slowly over the lace of her bra.

“ _ Oh _ !” Persephone cried out as jolts of fire arced to her core. “Y-yes! I love having my nipples touched.”

Hades purred, low in her throat, her kisses trailing downward. “How serendipitous. It just so happens that I love touching nipples.” Her hand on Persephone’s back lifted, expertly popping the bra clasp, and she looked up. “Would you be so kind, Kore, as to take off your shirt and bra? I would pay this gorgeous body the homage it deserves.”

With trembling hands, Persephone slipped out of her loose shirt and bra, leaving herself bare from the waist up. Hades watched her and here was the intensity Persephone had wanted. Every bit of Hades’ focus was on her, fierce need blazing in her eyes, and for a breath, it was too much. For a moment, she had to fight the instinctive urge to cover herself, but as quickly as the impulse was there, it was gone.

_ Fates, I never knew someone could look at me like that. _

Hades lifted her hands, cupping Persephone’s face before letting her fingers trail down. As her soft touch traced the line and tendon of throat and shoulders, Hades whispered, sounding choked, “You are stunning.”

Persephone smiled, even as her eyes fluttered closed on a gasp as Hades cupped her breasts, nothing now barring the caressing touch. “Flatterer.”

“That suggests insincerity, little goddess,” Hades murmured, catching each rosebud nipple between thumb and forefinger. “I sincerely hope you do not doubt me.”

“N-no, I…” Persphone began, breaking off on a gasp as pleasure soared through her body. “No doubt. I just…” Her thoughts splintered under a crest of pleasure and she abandoned the attempt to think.

Hades bent her head and nudged kisses along Persephone’s throat, urging her head back. Persephone eagerly complied, arching back until she lay flat on the desk. Hades followed her with heated, almost furtive kisses layered down her throat and onto her upper chest. Persephone squirmed, the chill of the marble contrasting maddeningly with the heat roiling her body.

Hades’ words whispered from somewhere around her sternum, laughter in the husked tones. “You just what, Kore? I want to be sure that I have your full confidence.” Her lips arched over the curve of Persephone’s breast and the goddess of Spring bit back a wail.

“You- you have it. Oh, Hades, Fates,  _ please _ !”

"So long as you're sure."

As the queen’s kisses pressed into her cleavage, a thought curled through the haze of lust engulfing Persephone.

_ What have I let myself in for? _

The shy, diffident queen was nearly gone, vanished into this brazen, needful creature. Persephone had thought that an offer of seduction to the queen of the underworld would result in cautious intimacy, a careful letting down of barriers.

This… This was sheer hunger, for all the clothing between them. Persephone knew, with a sudden and piercing clarity, that Hades would go no further than Persephone allowed, but if she let it, this looming conflagration could consume them both. 

All thought was chased from her mind as Hades’ lips closed over the taut peak and Persephone couldn’t contain the wail that climbed her throat, her voice rising as her back bowed up from the desk. Heat flared through her body, slickness gathering between her thighs. Her hands flew to Hades' head, her fingers clutching the silken, silver hair.

Hades groaned quietly around Persephone's nipple. Her tongue flicked against the pebbled bud and she tucked one hand under Persephone's back, her other hand kneading the unattended breast.

At the caress of her tongue, Persephone cried out again. "Just- oh, like that, please," she panted raggedly. She could feel Hades smile, immediately followed by a long, sensual stroke of her tongue. Persephone writhed, her body twisting almost of its own accord, but Hades held her still, pinned for sensual torment. Tongue and fingers formed a white-hot arc of sensation, pleasure suffusing her senses and overflowing to gather low in her belly. Hades flattened her tongue and covered Persephone’s nipple just as her fingers pinched just lightly, perfectly, and Persephone let out an incoherent noise. She lifted her head to find Hades watching her, red eyes full of lust.

Another flick, another pinch, and her hands were in Hades’ hair, kneading fitfully. Persephone groaned, the pure need finding its vent in animalistic noise, as the pressure between her thighs built and built, demanding release, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask Hades to shift her attention. Not when what she was doing was so perfect, so raw, so unbelievably good.

“F-fair warning,” she panted, “I’m gonna- gonna come if you keep doing that. Nipples, oh fates- are super sensitive.”

Hades said nothing, but the light in her eyes surged brighter and she almost growled, pressing closer and flicking her tongue against the nipple in her mouth. Her fingers delicately pinched and rolled the other aching peak and Persephone moaned, a wanton sound she might have been embarrassed by if she weren’t so  _ hungry _ for more. 

Suddenly, Hades shifted, releasing Persephone’s nipple. The sudden loss of warm, wet sensation drew a cry from her throat as much as the wash of cool air against damp, sensitized flesh. Before she could protest, however, the queen moved to the other side, fastening her mouth around the other bud and drawing her tongue in a sensuous caress around the crinkled areola. She caught Persephone’s now unattended nipple between two long fingers.

The caress jolted fresh heat through her body and Persephone whimpered, twisting. Hades smiled and Persephone felt her hips shifting. A sudden pressure against her core sent a fresh, white-hot wave through her body, and Persephone cried out, locking her thighs around Hades’ leg. Whimpering, one hand kneading Hades’ silky hair, the other clutching fitfully at the desktop, she pressed herself unashamedly against the queen, against mouth and hands and thigh, near frantic for release.

Pressure and pleasure coiled tighter and tighter, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She arched against the desk, gasping. Hunger burned in her for Hades, not just the pleasure of the moment, but everything.

_ I want it all with her. Oh, Fates, please… _

The swollen flesh of her sex quivered, on the cusp of climax. With every buck of her hips, wantonly riding Hades’ leg, the friction stoked the embers that would ignite into ecstasy. Her clit throbbed, her sheath twitching. Greedy for any and all pleasure, she craved all sensation. Would Hades want to taste her? The idea of the queen’s incredible mouth on her most intimate flesh drove a cry from Persephone’s throat. Dizzied thoughts of passion and connection, heated fumbles and twining flesh, frayed the knot that held her suspended over the abyss.

Hades flicked her tongue against the taut furl between her lips, and the intense bolt of sensation, coupled with fevered thoughts of those lips and tongue on her throbbing clit, snapped the last tethers and Persephone hurtled into ecstasy with a scream.

Spasms wracked her body and she arched hard, near delirious. Starbursts of pleasure consumed her senses, her core clenching hard again and again. The paroxysms seemed to go on and on, shuddering through her until she fell limp to the desktop.

As Persephone lay gasping, she felt Hades’ breath against her sternum before the brush of her lips. "Fates, Kore,” she whispered, “I may not survive more from you."

Persephone laughed softly as she stretched her arms up over her head, eyes closed. A delicious lassitude dragged at her limbs, but she knew that soon enough she could burn with need again. “Fertility goddess. We come hard and often. Though I have  _ never _ come that hard. That was incredible.”

“I’ve never been with a fertility goddess before…”

Persephone blinked and propped herself up on her elbows. Hades was still poised over her, blushing now with something other than passion. Persephone reached up and stroked her cheek with one hand. “Don’t be embarrassed,” she said softly.

Hades cleared her throat and put on a lopsided smile. “Not embarrassed, so much as… I want to make sure I measure up.”

Persephone smiled and sat up, Hades moving to accommodate her, and hugged the queen tightly, kissing her tenderly. Hades lifted her arms to return the embrace and returned the kiss with every bit of tenderness.

“You have nothing to fear, Your Majesty,” she said softly, once she broke the kiss. “I have no doubt whatsoever that anything we do will put anyone else to shame.”

Hades smiled, shy and heart-stopping. “I do hope so.” She brushed another kiss against Persephone’s lips. “What would you like now, sweetness?”

A frisson of renewed arousal pulsed through Persephone as she remembered the dizzied thoughts of more with this incredible goddess, the intoxicating idea of what other pleasure she could stoke. 

She kissed Hades again, this time with a thread of hunger through the tenderness, and whispered, her voice low and sultry, “I want to see if that mouth is as delightful elsewhere.”


	3. Chapter 3

A slow, wicked smile spread over Hades’ face and the scarlet heat of lust in her eyes flared brightly. She pressed her lips to Persephone’s, a quick and hungry caress, before drawing back only enough to whisper, “I’d be delighted to show you.”

The queen didn’t wait for a response, pressing close to Persephone once more, one hand spread against her back, the other capturing Persephone’s hand and interlacing their fingers. The sigh Hades let out as she once more caught them up in a kiss was a muffled, hungry thing, full of need that seemed to call out for fulfillment.

Persephone arched, breaking the kiss as she let her head fall back, the rekindling ache of heat inside her demanding movement. The loss stung for only a moment as Hades took the invitation of her bared throat.

Persephone felt the brush of lips against her neck and the gentle nip of teeth, the contrast sending a shiver down her spine. As she moved, the acute awareness of just how… damp she was penetrated the haze of lust in her mind. The material of her underwear and even her pants clung against her skin, down to her thighs. A flicker of embarrassment was swiftly overwhelmed by a rush of heat at the realization of just what Hades had done to- and for- her. Followed instantly by a craving for  _ more _ .

Just then, Hades chuckled softly.

“Little goddess, I do believe I have realized something.”

She nipped at Persephone’s shoulder, drawing a gasp, before kissing her way slowly back up.

“And w-what is that?” Persephone’s voice broke as her hands roamed fitfully over the queen’s clothing, not knowing where to touch but needing everything.

As she reached Persephone’s ear, Hades flexed her hand, angling their bodies into closer alignment. Her thigh pressed hard against Persephone’s core, the friction throwing sparks of heat even through clothing, and the goddess of Spring squealed softly, her hands bunching into Hades’ shirt.

Awareness seemed to narrow precipitously to their points of contact. Hades’ mouth brushing the tenderest of kisses below her ear, their interlaced fingers, the elegant hand caressing her back, and the slow roll of motion between her thighs stoking the burn of arousal to dizzying heights.

“You came so hard that you soaked through  _ my _ pants,” Hades murmured between kisses. “I want to know what that kind of pleasure from a fertility goddess tastes like.” The curl of a devious smile arched against Persephone’s skin and she whimpered. “You wanted to know what else I can do with my mouth… I fully intend to show you.”

Persephone shivered hard, moaning as the coil of fire pooling in her belly seemed to clench and a fresh gush of wetness dampened her clothing. “Oh,” she gasped, trying to catch Hades’ buttons enough to unfasten her shirt, but fumbling with trembling fingers. “Please. I need you so much.”

“Easy, sweetness,” Hades crooned, reaching down and slipping her fingers between Persephone’s legs, feather-light at first, then with a firm stroke as Persephone cried out. “My, my. You seem to be quite a mess, Kore.”

“I-I am,” Persephone panted, flexing her hips slowly against the touch. “We should do something about that.”

Hades hummed assent as she unfastened Persephone’s pants. “We surely should. I would very much like to get you out of these wet things and-” she winked at Persephone “-clean you up.”

Persephone groaned as the mere idea of Hades’ tongue against her sent a frisson of heat straight down her spine. “P-promise?”

A low, heated chuckle. “Little goddess, you shall have anything of me you desire.” She cupped her hands over Persephone’s hips. “Hop down?”

Persephone slipped off the desktop, taking a moment to find her footing, before she settled her own fingers on the waistband of Hades’ trousers. “By the same logic, we should get you out of your wet things as well…” The need to see Hades’ body, to touch and to please, was fierce. Almost mouth-watering. She ached to know that beautiful body.

Hades elegantly shifted her hips out of Persephone’s grasp as she knelt. “All in good time.”

Persephone frowned slightly even as she inhaled a shaky moan while Hades drew down her clothing. Long fingers hooked into pants and underwear alike, leaving bare skin in their wake. Persephone struggled to keep her train of thought as she stepped out of the pool of fabric, the motion shifting swollen flesh between her thighs and streaming tendrils of fire through her belly.

“Hades, I- oh- I want to see you. To touch you.”

The queen stilled for a moment, then leaned forward, her hands on Persephone’s hips, her forehead against her belly. Persephone quivered at the warmth of her breath against her groin.

Hades whispered something, a soft murmur just at the edge of hearing that could have been “Fates”, and when Persephone touched her shoulder with gentle fingers, she shivered.

“Hades, what is it?”

“I’m being selfish.” The words were whispered, but the pain in them carried as much arresting force as a shout.

“Hades…”

She broke into Persephone’s words as she looked up. The scarlet flickers of lust were still there, but they were dimmed by a pain so sharp that Persephone ached to hold her. “I am aware that I am not what most would consider ‘a catch’...” Hades said quietly.

Persephone’s heart clenched as she whispered, “Weren’t you listening earlier? I want you, Hades. I’ve wanted you for a long time.” She combed her fingers into Hades’ hair, stroking her scalp gently. “Do you want me?”

Hades choked on a breath and her fingers clutched tighter for a moment on Persephone’s hips. “I want you so badly it  _ hurts _ .”

Persephone smiled. “Then let’s not get bogged down into fearful worrying.” She took Hades’ hands and pulled gently, urging the queen to her feet. “How about we focus on the here and now.” Hades stood and Persephone drew her to the couch, walking backward. Her smile only grew as she saw the way Hades’ eyes roamed over her naked body, as though she couldn’t help herself. “There is nothing about you that could make me not want you,” she whispered as they sank onto the cushions and she curled her fingers around Hades’ tie, slowly pulling it off. “Nothing.”

Hades shivered hard, leaning in and catching Persephone’s lips in a hungry kiss. She tugged gently, urging Persephone over onto her lap, and the Spring goddess went eagerly, straddling Hades’ thighs. She tossed the tie aside and started on the shirt buttons, slipping each one free to bare blue skin. The fine fabric of the black shirt was soft as a dream under her fingers.

Her fingertips skated over the soft flesh, edging lower with each revealed inch until they encountered the first ridge of scar tissue.

Hades froze, breaking the kiss with a sharp inhale and closing her eyes.

Persephone smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Hades’ forehead as she went on slipping the buttons free, her fingers continuing their slow caress.

“You are beautiful, Your Majesty,” she whispered, “Every bit of you.” Spreading the dress shirt open, she bent and pressed kisses to Hades’ chest, a line of kisses arching slowly over one breast.

Hades shuddered and moaned softly. “Kore…” Her voice cracked and she swallowed hard before trying again. “Little goddess, your touch is so sweet.”

Persephone laughed softly. “You’re welcome to as much of it as you want.” Her hands lifted to push Hades’ opened shirt back and off her shoulders as she looked up and met the queen’s eye with a wink and a grin. “I’d very much love to put my sweet touch all over you."

Hades struggled out of her shirt and bra, limbs trembling, and Persephone chased the fabric with eager hands. She traced over soft skin and the shape of bone and muscle beneath, mapping silvered scars, running her hands down Hades’ arms to interlace their fingers before sweeping back up.

Hades watched her, rapt, her crimson eyes needful. “You look like the cat that got the cream,” she murmured as Persephone’s hands reached her shoulders once more and drifted down her chest, slow as a snowfall.

Persephone smiled, cupping Hades’ breasts in her hands, her thumbs brushing over slate-hued nipples. Hades cried out softly and shivered.

“I feel like it, Your Majesty,” Persephone purred, leaning down to steal a kiss. “I could feast on you.”

For a moment, Hades closed her eyes, seeming caught in a shudder provoked by Persephone’s words, a soft moan escaping her after the kiss. But then, she opened her eyes, need overlaid by the gleam of a sharper hunger, and she grinned suddenly before wrapping her arms around Persephone and swiftly moving.

Persephone barely had time to cry out in surprise before she felt her back hit the couch cushions. Hades had turned them to lie along the couch and she hovered over Persephone, braced on hands and knees, surveying the goddess spread beneath her.

“I recall,” she said with silky heat, “that you wanted to know what I could do with my mouth.” Hades bent to nuzzle a kiss below Persephone’s ear, her whisper growing even more heated as she cupped one hand between Persephone’s parted thighs, stroking one finger through the wetness seeping from her folds, her other hand kneading against Persephone’s hip. “I do believe that counts as a prior claim on feasting.”

Persephone arched, her fingers threading into Hades’ hair, a cry bursting from her as the combined words and touch arced lightning through her body. Her hips lifted, desperately seeking pressure against her swollen flesh. The stroking touch pressed deeper, fingertips sliding sensuously and Persephone twisted shamelessly, eager for more. She felt almost as though she could ignite at any moment, the stroking like the threat of a match against fuel soaked tinder. As her fingers trailed down, then dipped inward shallowly, Hades stilled and Persephone whimpered softly, begging with needy rolls of her hips for deeper contact.

The queen laughed softly as she kissed slowly down Persephone’s throat and chest, working her way lower. “You are so hungry. Do you have no patience at all, little goddess?”

“No,” Persephone panted, thrusting her hips upward once more and biting back a growl of frustration when Hades matched the movement, keeping the penetration shallow. “None whatsoever when you’re being a Fates-damned  _ tease _ .”

Hades laughed again, louder, and the roughened sound sent a thrill up Persephone’s spine as much as the tantalizing touch. She pressed a kiss on Persephone’s navel, flicking her tongue into the shallow indentation. “What if I said I’d tie you down so you couldn’t indulge in that beautiful twisting to get your way? Forced to be still and learn patience to get the pleasure you want?”

Persephone’s heart skipped a thudding beat and she lifted her head to stare at Hades, her eyes wide. The idea of being restrained and at the queen’s mercy, only able to take what was given to her, forced to endure feverish need until granted release… Her imagination flared bright with possibilities and her core clenched on a spasm of need as a breathy whisper slipped from her lips. “Please?”

The red light in Hades’ eyes flashed brighter and her hand on Persephone’s hip gripped tighter as her fingers plunged, almost as though she couldn’t help herself. Persephone arched and cried out as Hades’ fingers stroked against the slick walls of her sheath. 

“Do you have any idea how wet you got just now?” Hades growled, stroking deeply, as though she could not bring herself to return to the teasing pressure. She shifted along the couch, settling between Persephone’s spread thighs, her fingers thrusting all the while. “When you said ‘please’,” Hades whispered, layering kisses over Persephone’s hip, drawing closer and closer to her curls, “it was like a little flood. Like your body was saying ‘please’ as much as your lips.” She looked up at Persephone over the shallow curve of her belly, hooded eyes dark and intense. “One might think you liked the idea.”

Persephone moaned, long and low, combing her fingers into Hades’ hair as she looked down her body at her. “That would be accurate. I’d love to be at your mercy.” The idea of being restrained, unable to do anything but give in to what Hades’ chose to do to her, was intoxicating. She shivered on a fresh burst of pleasure and felt her folds grow slicker around Hades’ fingers.

The queen pressed a kiss to Persephone’s curls, her fingers flexing and delving as she smiled. “You’re intoxicating.” Her mouth shifted lower and Persephone arched with a wild cry as Hades slipped her tongue out to trace along the damp, swollen flesh. She flicked the tip of her tongue against Persephone’s clit- each motion bringing a jolt of pleasure like lightning- before delicately closing her lips around the tight furled bud and suckling.

Persephone twisted, mewling, every fiber of her being seeming concentrated between her thighs, focused on the delirious need for  _ more _ and  _ now. _ Her fingers kneaded fitfully into Hades’ hair, clenching and unclenching, but if there was any pain, Hades gave no sign. She seemed just as focused, just as intent. As Persephone watched, Hades closed her eyes, long lashes fanning her cheeks, and moaned quietly, the noise equal parts need and bliss, the vibration of it seeming to coil into Persephone alongside the pleasure stoked by lips and tongue and fingers.

“T-that, oh Fates, Hades. That feels so good,” she panted, rolling her hips slowly with Hades’ slow rhythm. Each stroke of her fingers seemed to lead into a flick of her tongue which gave way to the gentle suckling of her lips. The build to climax was a thrumming in her very bones, a low rumbling that promised nothing but explosion. Hades opened her eyes, meeting Persephone’s gaze, as her tongue flicked slowly against the bead of flesh between her lips. Persephone whimpered, eyes wide and Hades smiled, turning the next flick of her tongue into a long, slow massage. The whimper became a cry, climbing higher as Hades massaged again. 

“Oh-” Persephone gasped. “Oh, please.” She couldn’t have said what she was begging for. More pleasure seemed impossible to bear, but she would have done anything to draw out this delicious build.

The rhythm continued, each motion spurring the building storm higher, until it seemed that all of existence was pleasure, pressure, and the almost maddening build to explosion. Persephone twisted, needful and desperate, and Hades pressed a hand low on her belly, holding her bucking hips still.

Hades pressed her fingers upward, timing the stroke against the front of Persephone’s sheath with a hard suckle and pressure of her tongue.

The rumbling flared brighter, sharper, and for a breath, Persephone felt as though she hung over some unfathomable drop. Her mouth dropped open, eyes wide, breath lost as time seemed to freeze and she could do nothing but feel the tension in her body coiled abruptly, impossibly tighter.

In the next instant, the hot, tight coil shattered, and her body convulsed and Persephone screamed, her back bowing up off the couch as her climax slammed through her. The wrenching spasms seemed to savage her, every muscle clenching in a rictus of pleasure that went on and on, wave after rolling wave cresting and breaking.

After what felt like an eternity, she collapsed, limp and breathless, back onto the couch. Aftershocks still sizzled through her, echoes of the bliss now receding and leaving her wrecked. She tried to gather herself, marshal her thoughts, but it was impossible. The ringing in her ears and wash of warm lassitude in her muscles stole every means of expression she had except a softly murmured, “Wow.”

There was a chuckle from somewhere around her thighs, and then Hades’ dry voice. “I’ll take that as a compliment, little goddess. I did tell you I was good.”

Persephone pushed herself up onto her elbows with an effort, looking down at the queen sprawled between her legs. Hades looked incredibly smug and self-satisfied and Persephone smiled.  _ She’s more than earned it. _

“You did indeed tell me,” she drawled with a grin, reaching out with one hand to caress Hades’ face, her heart skipping a beat as the blue goddess pressed a kiss to her hand. “I shall endeavor to never doubt you again.”

Hades snickered and began slowly kissing her way back up Persephone’s torso until she reached her mouth and kissed her heatedly. Persephone could taste her own musk on Hades’ lips and tongue and it sent a thrill down her spine.

“That, little goddess, is a dangerous thing to tell me,” Hades murmured as they broke the kiss for air. “I might take all kinds of advantage of such a statement.”

“You could,” Persephone agreed, letting her lips curl into her own smug smile. “I’d expect nothing less from a vixen such as yourself. But such things go both ways, Hades.” She combed her fingers into the hair on the back of Hades’ head, massaging slowly, her smile growing as Hades arched like a cat into the caress. Persephone whispered, “Do you trust me to take advantage?”

Hades chuckled, watching Persephone with laughing, lust-filled eyes. “Absolutely. Sweetness, you may take any advantage of me that you wish.”

Persephone grinned and pushed suddenly against Hades’ chest. With a puzzled look, the queen sat back, giving way, but before she could ask what was happening, Persephone levered herself up and followed. She pushed Hades gently back to lie on the couch, straddling her body, relishing the hungry look on Hades’ face.

Persephone ran her hands over Hades’ chest, massaging and stroking, as their eyes met with matching heat.

“You’ve had a chance to play, Your Majesty, but now I think it is my turn.”


End file.
